Bloodstained Frame
by Himeyami
Summary: I cannot say that I'm fully sad; I'm happy being here at your side. However...I'm sorry that I love you.'-Lelouch Lamperouge


Yo, minna! Himeyami here! Geez, it has been a while, hasn't it. Well, school is not my fancy especially with the fact that I have been taking SAT Prep courses. Who knew junior year was so…rapid. However, I do want to get into my dream college, so I must try my best; so please bear with me. Anyways, this is something of a drabble I have worked on in math class while listening to the Vocaloid song 'Imitation Black' on my mp3 player. There are a couple of chappies, so I just decided to put up this one and see what it'll bring. Just to let you all know, the recent chapters of this work are more of a catalyst for my brain to write 'Imaginary' (that will be up by the end of this week). So yeah, in math class or any other free time class, I try to write as much as I can XD Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, for if I did, ZeroSuzaLulu would have been canon! D

* * *

Bloodstained Frame

Tier Prologue: Overture of a Lustful Sin

* * *

Please do not deplore yourself.  
Even if the world does not forgive, I will forgive you.

Please do not deplore yourself.  
Even if you do not forgive the world, I will forgive you.

So please tell me.  
What will it take for you, to forgive me?

-Frederica Bernkastel

* * *

'_The legendary vigilante Zero is known by his spectacular charismatic speeches that continue to inspire people all around the globe. Zero's organization, 'The Black Knights' has stations around the world ensuring people have their rights. Many world officials respect and see Zero as their way to connect to the people, hence his title: Chairman of the UFN: The World Ambassador. This title proves to be in excellent effect as he negotiated with The Holy Empire of Britannia to join the UFN. Slowly, bit by bit, Zero manages to unify the world. Today, Zero lives in Japan where it has been hinted as his homeland. Here, he resides in Noira, a grand estate built a while back. Some high-ranked Black Knights reside here as well as diplomats when visiting. However, even if they go inside and are welcomed cordially, let it be known that there is a massive wing reserved for Zero. It is heavily guarded 24/7 as if there was something precious he wants no one to see. Plus, there is a personal staff that takes care of everything inside. Rumors indicate that there is a mistress/lover living inside. For now, we will have to wait to receive the truth of this phenomenon.'

* * *

_

The young man got up to turn the television off. Said man was half naked adorning jeans with its zipper up and button loose. Smirking as he returned to sit on his large bed fit for royalty, he gently caressed the pale cheek of the slumbering figure next to him as if the said figure was delicate as a feather.

"Seems that they decided to talk about you again, Lelouch."

"Hm?" Softly groaned the now half-awake figure named Lelouch, responding to his name being called.

"Come on, you should wake up. We need to eat breakfast soon."

"Mn…what time is it?" Sleepy Lelouch asked, slowly opening his amethyst eyes, noticing sapphire eyes were welcoming him.

"It's about quarter past seven. I suggest we shower, than eat. I have some documents to work on, then I need to head to Tokyo for a meeting with the-"

Lelouch immediately took hold of the others hand. Sapphire eyes widened.

"You're leaving me again, aren't you?"

"Lelouch I-"As the pair of sapphire eyes intensified, their owner leaned in close to the other's face.

Only a centimeter away…A knock suddenly came from the other side of the grand double doors (A/N: Loved that fanfic XD). Two faces; a breath apart stood still; waiting for the voice that dared to interrupt them.

"Excuse me, Master Zero, Master Lelouch. Master Zero, you have a phone call from an EU representative." A servant said.

The one with Sapphire eyes called Zero sucked his teeth in reluctance. "Tch, tell them that they can call me back. I am very busy."

"As you wish, my Master, I shall tell them. Ah! Wait! You can't go in there!"

In response to the doors opening as if in a rush, Zero immediately placed the covers on Lelouch.

Lelouch, still exhausted, lied back down on the bed as Zero caressed his head. However, the lime green-haired girl standing at the entrance with her plushy Cheese-kun and the servant was not amused.

"Go answer the representative. It must be something important." She ordered indifferently.

"C.C., I don't remember telling you to come in our room whenever you please." Zero grimaced, glaring at the woman who instantly decided to look stupid.

"Hm, I don't remember hearing such a thing." The witch stated, coolly spinning her finger through strands of her long green hair. "Anyway, just go answer the phone. They are still working over there while you're just getting up. I would say that's pretty lazy of the Chairman to decline the call of one of his fellow members."

Looking up at Zero, Lelouch could see the vexation written all across his features. '_What a treacherous face.'_ He thought; for he had no desire to be the cause of that face.

So, he decided to speak up. "You can go talk to that representative. I'll be okay." '_Why do I feel so lonely?'_

Looking down at Lelouch, Zero began to think. Moments after, he then smiled, kissing Lelouch's head. "Alright then, if you say it's okay." He assured, grabbing his white collared shirt hanging on the bedpost. Finishing buttoning up his shirt, Zero added, "You can stay in bed, you don't look so good."

Lelouch inwardly sighed. Zero did not want him to be out of their room today. Once again, he was being over protective. Even so, he tried to protest. "No, I'm okay. I'm-"

"Just in case, I'll call our private doctor." Zero insisted, ignoring Lelouch's effort.

This made him a bit agitated. He decided to try to repeat it once more. "I'm really okay."

Instantly, Lelouch was captured by a kiss that neutralized the flames of his utmost efforts. Wincing at that sudden grasp of his shoulders, the other asserted,

"No you're not! Lelouch let me handle this. I love you! I don't want to lose you! You're very important in my life!"

At that moment, Lelouch couldn't help but give out a smile…

* * *

'_Even if you say that, you still lock me in here._

_Things are always the same;_

_Boring and banal as ever._

_Yet you notice and continue to trap me._

_I cannot say that I'm fully sad._

_Actually, I'm happy being here at your side._

_However…_

_I'm sorry that I love you.'_

_ Lelouch Lamperouge_

_ March 31, 2017

* * *

_

~Prologue End~


End file.
